1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the collection and analysis of data relating to surface wounds suffered by a population of humans.
2. Description of Related Art
When humans (e.g., military and/or civilian) sustain surface wounds (fatal or non-fatal), it is common for a medical practitioner or examiner to record data associated with the surface wounds and injuries. The term “wound” refers to the tearing of the skin by a bullet, fragment, etc. The term “injury” refers to the trauma to the internal organ. A fragment might come in through the front of the chest and exit the person's back, causing two wounds. On the way through it might hit the right lung and aorta, causing two injuries. The examiner typically records such surface wound and internal injury data as subjective notes. The examiner may indicate the location, size, and shape of the surface wound(s) on 2D anterior and posterior human outlines on a sheet of paper.
There is a need to statistically analyze such wound data and associated injury data to identify trends/patterns over a large population of wound victims. Unfortunately, it is difficult or impossible to objectively/quantifiably compare conventional wound/injury data due to its subjective language and non-quantified description of the location of surface wounds and injuries. Consequently, individuals wishing to analyze such wound/injury data must rely on qualitative analysis. There remains a need for a method and apparatus for objectively collecting and analyzing surface wound data.